A letter of life, love and the future
by Bkipper
Summary: Aerrow, much older now, even with a family, reflects on his life and the people who formed the very person he is.


Inspired by Michael Buble's: Everything. This little 'letter' also includes my Storm Hawk children: Morsho, Wrestin, and Eisa. Enjoy!

**Spirit of life, love, and the future**

_When I was just a boy, starting on this unjust and perilous journey of life, the one thing most close to my heart was the love of my parents. My father was just as wild as I, and my mother complained how much we looked alike. We had so much fun. Dad would let me ride on his skimmer when I was too young to even understand what I was sitting on. He was the one who taught me how to use my metal wings to glide through the air like a real hawk. My mother was wonderful to me. She always seemed to know things that no one else knew. I still remember her light green eyes, which are mine now, twinkling with a future sight of happiness. I still smile to myself remembering when she gave me and Piper a sly look once. Like she could see the future we would have. My friends were and still are important to me as well, Piper, Finn, Radarr, Junko, and Stork... Oh my god. They're my other life. _

_But after the tragic death of my parents...they were my everything. My parents were my whole heart. The only ones I truly could depend on, the only ones who made me who I am. When they died, I died. But my friends still held my barely alive self and allowed me to repair my heart. Piper, she was silent at first, not knowing how to take me on. Finn tried everything he knew as well as Junko. Radarr was the only one who had been there when my world crashed, and silently let me heal myself. Stork had absolutely NO idea at all... but he tried as well. Only Piper was the one to motivate me to keep going. I nearly cried on her shoulder, but only on the inside. I never let her see my tears. I never let anyone see them. She almost made me though, one night. I think she even saw it fall from my eye. I don't know... Her eyes were just so full of-of- something. Something that reminded me of my mother. Those beautiful gold eyes that warmed me up with faint happiness that had been between us since we met just read me. Oh I couldn't describe it. Then I found that nothing had totally left me. I could gain no more from my parent's death, but I could loose no more as well. Their memory is engraved in my heart, Piper's too I believe, and Radarr's, and everyone who had known them. Their death was where I could truly prove how wonderful they had been to me. To prove that I could still grow hope and happiness from their dead lives. And make them proud. And what blew me away the most was that it wasn't me or my parents who had shown that to me... It was Piper. She sparked a wild faith in my soul that allowed me to move on. My parents weren't the only ones who turned me into who I am...It was Piper. My beloved parents might have given me wings to fly on, but Piper was the warm breeze that lifted my heart and soul. Radarr and my team was my wall that protected my heart from breaking again. My faith was fully put into them. Because they were the ones to build it back up. Then after so many years, that didn't seem to be that long, I was me again. I could soar. And something new had planted itself in my heart that I thought I lost with my father and mother's passing. Love. _

_Love is a powerful, wonderful, ridiculous, thing. There's no true word for it. But it is so very powerful. Powerful of creating life itself. Love can be described by many different things for many people... a family, a place, a person. For me it is a person... and a family. She was the wind that let my heart soar, as I have said before, and breathed hope into my lungs. Sometimes literally. Her voice is something that I always want to hear, but when we are sitting quietly together... the heart filled silence is welcoming as well. She is a small slender thing, but is my world. Her gold eyes still fill me with happiness that was between us since we met. Her shyness has broken away to reveal a truly beautiful woman who is now... my everything. Piper. I love her. She loves me too... and life has been created with this powerful, wonderful, ridiculous thing. Three lives. _

_I will never know what it feels like to have a mother-son relationship as I had with my mother from the son end, or a mother- daughter relationship either. But a father to sons and a daughter... that feeling is glorious. I didn't even know I knew that word... but that only explains my world now. My children are a spirited lot, spreading their wings further than I think anyone got the chance to do. My sons. Morsho and Wrestin. Wrestin took his mother's eyes, and portrays them so very well. He will find his love easily, but will have to wait for a while, him being only eight. Morsho is more mature, only eleven. His hair is a simple display of me and Piper. Both of our hair colors are his. Midnight blue and red. Piper always insists that her hair is only black, but I always will hold fast to the color I know it is. He's a leader, he's bold and strong. And patient. Something I never was. Piper watches them play and ride on their skimmers and turns to me with a smile, telling me how my father, how I, how my sons, will carry a spirit that will be passed down generations for eons to come. We have so many memories already... Wrestin mostly reminds me of myself, both of us possessing red hair, and both as wild as the sky. According to Piper. She sees them as my clones. But they are so different from me... and I love them both for it. Now my daughter, Eisa... she is a copy of her mother. Only by appearance though. This six year old has her mother's dark skin and dark blue hair. The necklace I even gave to my wife that was my mothers now rests on her little neck. Her eyes are my mother's and mine. A dazzling green, they are big and wide so she can take in the entire world. She's __my__ little daughter. Her happiness and laughter graces this entire family. Her heart is joyful and spirited, the most faithful of my three children. They are the pure creation of love and hope... a pure creation of a spark lit by Piper years ago. I-_

"Daddy!"

Eisa appeared in the doorway, Aerrow resting his pen next to the paper. She smiled at her father.

"Mommy says that dinner's ready." She said, her eyes resting on his desk. "What are you doing, daddy?"

"Just writing about mommy, you, your bothers, and your grandparents." Aerrow let her sit one his lap, the little girl looking up to him.

"Who were our grandparents besides mommy's mommy and daddy?" Her question made him smile, yet frown at the same time.

"I'll tell you at dinner. Tell mommy that I'll be down in a minute. I have to finish this." The Sky knight gently let her down, and she raced down the hallway and then he heard her feet fly down the stairs to her mother. Aerrow picked up the pen again, deciding just how to end this.

_I could never imagine life without these four. It was almost lost a couple times; a couple times too much. I love my wife. I love my children. And I believe that if I do it right, we will never be forgotten. Stories will be told, memories will be made, added, and etched onto our lives. My parents and their parents, and everyone before us, us now, and the future generations carry a spirit that has always been there: you just have to lightly look for it._


End file.
